Miracle
by Nymphomaniatic
Summary: Could she love again? Could she give her heart to another? SakuxKaka - Short but sweet.


Miracle! – Songfic

Disclaimer: I do not own the song Miracle by Paramore. I do not own any character's in this fan fiction. But I strongly wish I had of had the amazing imagination to create the character list of Naruto.

Insomniac's Nightmare: Hey This is Miracle- it was something I did, when I was bored. Hope you don't mind…This isn't a great one- hell none of mine are, but read and review –

Love you all.

Since Sasuke left, it had taken me a very long time to get over the loss of a loved one, that's the way I looked at it. He was dead to me and the rest of Team Kakashi, it was agonizing for a while when I realized that he was never coming back and I would have to live without the person I had loved for a greater number of my years. But slowly- very slowly I got over him and as I told everyone;

"Surely I will be able to love again?"

But I wasn't as sure as I sounded. I mean it was Sasuke Uchiha, and I always thought the reason I got put on his team was because we were meant to be. But now, five years later I can see that I was only young and naïve. As much as the fact hurt me to admit, it was true as the life I lead.

Missions came and went, although I never really _cared _the outcome. I mean I didn't care If I got stabbed, I started to like it. But when people started to realized that they got worried they would say;

"Sakura…That's sadistic, are you okay?" I would nod enthusiastically and just ignore their plea's to help me.

But one certain person wouldn't let me ignore his help. Kakashi Hatake- my ex Sensei, He was so over protective. He didn't like the fact of me liking pain.

Kakashi couldn't protect me from myself twenty-four seven.

When I was alone I would grab my kunai and cut my arm, watch myself bleed for a few minutes then I would heal it. In theory I wasn't doing myself any damage, but I had scars, it wasn't brave.

"Sakura, come have tea with me?" His voice rung out through the emptiness of my head, I was afraid that he would see the, me that I hide. But I needed it, I knew I did. I needed him.

"Kakashi-sensei, I would love that. Thank you" My voice ignited hope in his soul

"Seriously I haven't been your sensei for 5 years…It makes me feel old Sakura" I shook my head laughing.

It went like that for a few months. The dates became more complicated. More walks home, more I'll see you tomorrow night's. And as the date's progressed and grew in number, the hole in my heart…it decreased in size.

One night we went on a picnic. I saw his hand it was by his side. Feeling so happy being near him was starting to grow on me. I grabbed his hand and waited for his reaction. He turned to me and smiled a heart warming smile. He had long forgotten wearing his mask.

"Sakura, I have something to tell you…" He hesitated but saw my smile so continued

"I-I lo-" He was cut off by a Jonnin running up to them, telling them Sasuke Uchiha was at the gate

"W-what?" I was so petrified; he was back- my nightmare

"Sakura, I can't believe it, do you want to come to the gate?" I didn't know I nodded until we were there, and I was facing the man I'd lived to forget

"Why hello Sakura, you've grown" His voice was velvet against my sense's and it was alarming to see how much of an affect he had on me

"S-Sasuke, why are you back?" My voice was ice, it surprised him.

I wasn't going to let someone like Sasuke back into my heart, I have Kakashi for that now, as much as I'd like to admit I'm independent I can't live without him

"Why Sakura why be like that? I've come back for you…to restore my clan!" He announced

"Never, I'm sorry Sasuke, I love him now" I ran up and hugged Kakashi and even he looked surprised.

"Y-you love me?" Kakashi asked me, I looked embarrassed now

"Y-yes, do you love me?" He nodded and kissed me, it was like fireworks exploding inside my head, the passion was so immense, even I didn't know he loved me that muc-

"Well isn't that romantic? God Sakura you make me sick! I was right to presume that you didn't love me anymore, I may as well leave you a little present" He chuckled and walked into the village, the guards tensed and waited to see what he did.

"I give you my blessing. There would be no one else I would recommend for you, except Kakashi…" He smiled, a real smile and both Kakashi and I were stunned.

"w-what Sasuke?" We were both confused.

"Look, I wasn't always bad. I just needed to get my revenge on Itachi, I'm sorry" With that said he faded surrounded my flames

Kakashi and I went back to our picnic to see there was something in the middle of the blanket, it was a note from Sasuke himself

_When you have kids- don't look at the note like that, you will…Name one after me? Sasuke Hatake, sounds awesome hey._

_Signed Sasuke-_

"He really has changed … that in itself is a miracle" Kakashi told me "And another is that we both found love, in each other" I smiled and kissed him.


End file.
